Days Go By
by DiBye
Summary: After arguing over who should be Betsy's god parents, Eric and Donna compete against Jackie and Hyde in a game to see who the better couple is. COMPLETE
1. Stop the Madness

Okay so this is my first That 70's Show fic and the commedy might not be the best. I tried really hard and I would appreciate it if people didn't flame. I am always open for help full advice but not flames. Please comment and let me know what you think! The couples are Jackie and Hyde and Eric and Donna, but I tried to make it mostly the group. It will probably only be a three or four chapters, Please enjoy.

**So all the memories fade And the days go by**

"Say bye-bye Auntie Jackie! Come on say it!" Jackie cooed at the baby in her arms, Betsy Kelso to be exact. Kelso with a kid, it was crazy but true. Actually Michael turned out to be a caring and nurturing father. He wasn't an expert but he was trying his best.

"Jackie, she doesn't talk yet and she certainly isn't gonna start while your all in her face." Hyde said to his girlfriend. He was finally comfortable with the term girlfriend. Sure he didn't throw it around the way Jackie did, but then again no one did things the way Jackie did. He used to find it annoying but more and more he had come to love the things she did. Even the way that she was talking to Betsy made him love her a little more. And it wasn't because he pictured her having his baby's one day, no, no way in hell. This was Hyde we're talking about; he didn't picture things like that...ever. He just thought that the voice she used was less annoying that her regular voice. Yeah that was it. Oh who was he kidding?

"You're right Steven. I mean her first words should be shopping with Auntie Jackie." She replied causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes.

"Jackie what kind of child has shopping as their first word?" Donna asked the petite brunette. Jackie looked at her like she was and idiot.

"Um me!" She shouted indignantly.

"Kelso you better make sure Betsy doesn't hear the word shopping for long time or she may turn out like Jackie." Eric said with a terrified look on his face. The others chuckled while Jackie pouted and Betsy continued to play with the necklace around Jackie's neck. Even Eric had to admit that Betsy had taken a liking to Jackie. What kid wouldn't? She was pretty, she always had on soft clothes and shiny jewelry, she was always perky and smiling, and she loved stuffed animals.

"I would normally be offended, but since you're the one who said it Eric I'm not." Jackie said with her nose in the air.

"What is that supposed to mean." Donna asked.

"Oh nothing." Jackie said as if she were keeping a secret.

"Well it must be something. Jackie you've never taken an Eric burn lightly in the past." Donna said defending her boyfriend.

"Yes Jackie that is true. So now I ask you why?" Fez said to her.

"Yeah Jackie why?" Kelso inquired.

"Why?" Hyde said jumping in as they began to chant it over and over again.

"Okay STOP!" She yelled causing the baby to stir. After calming her down in only a few seconds, which surprised everyone, she began to explain.

"Listen Eric...Donna, not to jump to any conclusions but I can't take anything you say to heart because you're both a little but JELIOUSE!" She yelled at them.

"What? That's ridiculous Jackie. Why would we be jealous of you?" Eric asked.

"Well again not to jump to any conclusions but...Steven and I are a better couple than you." She said simply causing Hyde to smirk. Eric started to laugh while Donna looked worried.

"I mean Kelso picked Steven and I over you two as Betsy's godparents so it's natural that you're jealous, especially when his reasoning was that we would last longer than the two of you. So in my opinion... Eric's LAME burn about Betsy growing up like me was just his undermined way of trying to get Kelso to change his mind because he can't handle Donna's anger and insecurities." She finished causing everyone to look stunned.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is when you start spitting out words like undermined?" Hyde asked staring at her as she smiled proudly.

"It gives me needs." Fez confessed looking strained.

"I am not insecure!" Donna yelled at the same time Eric said,

"It was a good burn!" Jackie rolled her eyes looking bored while Kelso was still confused by the big words in her speech and Fez was still trying to control his needs.

"Okay, I don't really know what Jackie just said but I think she was right. I could tell because she did that weird thing where she flares her nostrils and that's what she always used to do when she told me that she was right about something." Kelso finally concluded. At that moment Brook walked through the basement door to pick up Betsy.

"Hey guys, whatcha all talking' about?" She asked the group brightly. Eric and Donna grunted angrily before lowering stomping over to the couch to sit down.

"The bone heads were just fighting over who should be Betsy's godparents." Fez informed her.

"But I thought you already picked Steven and Jackie, Michael. I mean Jackie even bought Betsy all those adorable outfits." She said smiling at Jackie who smiled back widely.

"Suck up." Donna muttered from the couch.

"I did pick them." Kelso told her as Jackie handed Betsy over to Brook.

"But Forman and Big D feel bad cuz' their not good enough." Hyde said calmly.

"Awe, I'm sorry guys. If Betsy could have two sets of god parents then you guys would definitely be our second choice." She said causing them to feel even worst.

"Second choice? Second choice? Pah, we are not second choice material woman! We are fist!" Eric yelled standing up and causing Brook to back up.

"What ever helps you sleep at night man." Hyde said putting his arm around Jackie's waste.

"Come on Kelso think about it. Do you really want your daughter growing up to like pink unicorns and stuffed animals?" Eric asked.

"Forman all little girls like those things." Hyde said.

"I didn't." Donna said standing up next to Eric.

"You're not helping our point sweetie." Eric said earning a dirty look from the red head.

"Well do you want her to be almost 20 and still worship them?" Eric asked. Kelso and Brook shook their heads.

"You wanna play that way Eric? Fine! Do you want your daughter to grow up and relate everything to star wars? I mean the most stylish hair-do in it are two buns on the top of your head." Jackie exclaimed. Brook shook her head looking horrified.

"Hyde doesn't even like kids!" Donna exclaimed pointing at him.

"Oh yeah? When Donna was taking care of a kid for the big sister program she LOST her!" Hyde yelled pointing right back at Donna.

"Hyde never wants to get married!" Donna spit out.

"Eric left Donna at the altar!" He spit back.

"Hey! At least I didn't cheat on Jackie because I thought she was cheating on me with Kelso! I'm telling you, no trust!" Eric yelled.

"At least he didn't run to California to get away from me like Donna!" Jackie fired.

"Yeah well-" Donna was about to continue the argument when Fez shouted.

"Enough!" They all turned to look at their foreign friend.

"This is madness! Madness I tell you! There has got to be a way to solve this." He screeched.


	2. Sit your cute but down

Here is the next chapter, sorry it's so short but I just wanted to give you guys something, I'll have more up with in a day or two. This chapter isn't the most eventful. It leads up to the acctual game but hat's coming up soon so don't worry! Please enjoy and please comment!

**Chapter 2**

"This is madness! Madness I tell you! There has got to be a way to solve this." He screeched.

"Like what?" They all said at once staring at their foreign friend. Fez brought his index finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. Suddenly his face lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Oh I know! In my country we have a game that tells you which couple is the best." He said still smiling.

"Go on…" Jackie urged him.

"See in this game the handsome host asks each couple questions about their spouse and the couple with the most correct answers wins!" He finished jumping up in excitement.

"Fez you moron that's called the Dating Game, it's a TV show and it's not from your country." Hyde told him.

"Well excuse me for thinking America was my new country!" He shouted looking hurt.

"Yeah who cares, how are we supposed to play this game in real life though?" Donna asked Fez.

"Well I could be the handsome host…" Fez said starting to smile again.

"No way man, I 'm way more handsomer that you are!" Kelso yelled at his friend.

"Yeah but Kelso your attention span is like a second so you wouldn't be able to stay on task." Eric told him. But Kelso was already watching a line of ants march to a sticky Popsicle stick on the ground.

"Kelso?" He asked getting no answer.

"KELSO" He yelled causing him to jump.

"Damn Eric what?" He asked proving Eric's point.  
"We were just talking about- Oh never mind." He said giving up.

"Anyway…like I was saying before I was so RUDLEY interrupted!" Fez scolded. They all mumbled an apology and he continued.

"Okay so as your handsome host will ask you only 3 questions, mostly because I think this game will get really boring really fast. Then which ever couple has the most correct answers gets to give their woman to Fez!" He shouted happily.

"Touch me and you die." Said Donna.

"Touch Jackie and you'll wish you died." Said Hyde.

"Donna will kick your ass." Eric said fiercely.

"Will you take me out to dinner again?" Jackie questioned.

"JACKIE!" They all yelled.

"What a girls gotta eat." She defended herself. Hyde gave her a look before possessive grabbing her by the waste and brought his mouth to hers. Their lips glided over one another's poetically and heat radiated off of their bodies.

"My eyes!" Eric said covering his face with his hands.  
"Save it for later!" Donna muttered angrily.

"No keep going!" Fez cheered.

"They are just the cutest thing!" Brook cooed as Kelso grinned stupidly. Finally when they were out of breath they parted. With their foreheads still touching they stared at each other completely oblivious to the rest of the people in the room.

"Now that I think of it I really don't need to eat." Jackie told him.

"Thought that might change your mind." He told her smiling slightly.

"Hey! If you aren't going to give Fez a show they let me finish explaining!" He said angry that they stopped kissing. The couple reluctantly turned their attention back to Fez.

"Now as I was saying the couple that wins will get to be Betsy's god parents!" He finished.

"Well where are you gonna get the questions?" Donna asked.

"OOOO can I make one up? Please, please, I'll make it good I swear!" Kelso begged.

"No! Kelso will just ask a question about sex!" Eric said.

"No SUH Er-ic! God get your mind out of the gutter." He said acting insulted.

"Just let Kelso make up the stupid question. He won't shut up if we don't let him." Donna reasoned. They all agreed and nodded reluctantly.

"Well then it's only fair that Brook gets to make one up too! It is her daughter that we're competing over after all." Jackie said smiling sweetly at Brook.

"Jackie, you know that you can't win by sucking up. You have to actually answer the questions." Hyde told her.

"Well duh Steven. I am just trying to be nice so that if we don't win I can get her to give me back all the stuff I bought Betsy and I can return it!" She whispered to him. He smiled and shook his head thinking that was something he would do.

" And the student becomes he teacher." He says to her sweetly. She smiles and pecks him on the lips.

"Okay moving on…Kelso will make one question, Brook will make the other and I guess Fez should make the last one." Donna said to the group.

"Really? Me? Oh you like me you really like me! I would be honored!" He exclaimed.

"Fez man, you're the only other person besides us left. And since Mrs. Forman is shopping it was you or Red." Hyde explained.

"Stop trying to rain on my big happy parade!" He huffed. Hyde shrugged.

"Alright let's get it on!" Donna yelled intensely.

"Okay less scary would be good." Eric told her gently.

"Stop being a wuss Foreplay or I'll kick your ass!" She yelled at him.

"That's great Donna, imitate my father and Casey Kelso in the same sentence, real sweet." He said sarcastically.

"Quiet!" Fez said putting his hand in the air. The room became silent.

"Brook please ask the first question." Fez said to her.

"Okay this one is for Eric and Hyde … what is the most romantic gift you have ever given Donna and Jackie?" She asked smiling widely.

"That's it I'm done." Hyde said standing up.  
"Steven! You can't quit!" Jackie begged holding onto his arm.

"I'm not a pansy like Forman! I will not answer a bunch of questions about romance, Charlie's Angels…sure. But romance…no way!" He said sounding very sure of himself.

"Looks like they forfitttt." Eric sang.

"Shut up Eric! Steven if you don't sit your cute little but on this chair right now I won't sleep with you for two weeks!" Jackie threatened as the rest of the group gasped.

"Hyde man that sucks!" Kelso laughed.

"Come on Jacks we both know you wouldn't last two weeks." He told her seriously.

"Of course I would. I can control myself." She said trying hard to sound sure of herself.

"Jackie…" He said.

"Fine a week." She said giving a little.

"Jacks…" He said.

"Steven if you don't make sure we win the damn game I won't sleep with you…tonight and that's final!" She said knowing she could follow through wit h that.

"Fine." He said sighing and sitting down.

"But only because I don't wanna hear Donna and Foreman brag for six months about winning." He continued.

" Alrighty back to the question boys. What is the most romantic gift you have ever given your girlfriend?" Fez asked. Eric and Hyde thought about what to answer while Jackie and Donna wrote their answers on a piece of paper.


	3. The Zepplin Shirt

Okay, here is the next part...it's kind of short but I should get the next chapter up with in a day or two. Sorry for the delay, i've been super busy. Enjoy the story and please reveiw!

"Alrighty back to the question boys. What is the most romantic gift you have ever given your girlfriend?" Fez asked. Eric and Hyde thought about what to answer while Jackie and Donna wrote their answers on a piece of paper.

"Okay times up." Fez said.

"Fez you didn't even look at a clock." Eric tried.

"I said times up! Now Eric answer!" He said loudly.

"Okay well I'd have to say the most romantic thing I ever gave Donna was her engagement ring. I mean come on…if that doesn't say romance I don't know what does." He said confidently. Suddenly Donna smacked him on the head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ow! So I didn't get it right?" he guessed.

"No you idiot. My engagement ring? You stood me up at our wedding Eric…pretty much anything other than that would say romance!" She yelled.

"Oh Yeah? Well what did you right?" He asked. She showed him the piece of paper that read _white shoulders_.

"That? That was romantic to you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I thought it was very sweet. It was the first thing you bought me while we liked each other." She said defending her answer.

"It did smell very nice Eric." Fez added while Kelso nodded In agreement.

"Can we please keep going? Jackie and I have things to do. You know considering I am playing this game I get to do it tonight!" Hyde said while Jackie smacked him across the chest. He just smirked and pulled her close.

"Fine HYDE, what's the most romantic thing YOU ever gave Jackie?" Kelso asked him.

"My Zeppelin shirt." He answered simply.

"You've got to be kidding me! A T-shirt of a band Jackie doesn't like? See I think he should get points taken away for even thinking that Jackie would find that romantic." Eric exclaimed.

"Eric's right, that was a stupid present. And the gift was LATE!" Kelso said.

"It's like the first thing I ever gave her. Jackie's real big on firsts, ha you should've seen her the fist time we-" He was about to go on but Jackie placed a hand over his mouth.

"Steven!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry babe." He said as she removed the hand.

"All is forgiven because you…got the answer…RIGHT!" She said jumping up in excitement and hugging him. She revealed her paper that said _Zeppelin Shirt _while the others stared in amazement.

"I think she should be disqualified for using devil mind tricks to get it right." Eric suggested.

"Shut it Forman! The faster we win the faster Jackie and I can blow this joint!" Hyde said to his friend. They all rolled their eyes and turned to Fez.

"Okayyy, I suppose that it is Kelso's turn to ask a question. " Fez said raising his eyes brows and turning to his friend.

"Alright, I've put a lot of thought into this question and it's really hard! What is the last thing I ate?" He asked smiling widely as the group looked at him in disbelief.

"We all saw you eat a Twinkie ten minutes ago you idiot. And that's besides the point because the question is supposed to be about relationships stupid!" Fez explained. Kelso looked confused and then realization hit him.

"Ohhhh okay, no problem. Let's see…" he mused tapping his chin with his finger and looking up thoughtfully. After about five minutes the group got impatient.

Kelso! Let's go!" Donna yelled.

"Yeah today please!" Eric said backing her up.

"Fine okay! Umm, this is for Jackie and Donna. What are Eric and Hyde's favorite thing to watch on TV.?" He asked finally.

"Yes!" Donna and Eric shouted together.

"That's a stupid question Michael!" Jackie scolded. Her and Hyde didn't really talk about their favorite shows, they were usually a little busy.

"I think someone doesn't know the answer…" Donna sang.

"No! I just think it's unimportant." She replied calmly.

"Okay times up!" Fez said.

"What? Fez!" Jackie argued.

"I said times up you whore!" He shouted causing Jackie to open her mouth in shock.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean it! I still love you!" He pleaded.

"What ever Fez, give me like one more minute." Jackie said. He nodded vigorously.

"Of course my flower." Fez agreed causing Hyde to looked amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Okay times up!" Donna said after a minute!

"Jackie are you ready?" Fez asked sweetly still feeling bad about what he said.

"Yes Fezzy I'm ready!" She answered is a sugary tone. Fez motioned for Donna to answer.


	4. Veterains Day

Hey sorry it took so long, school started this week and I've been really busy! But here is the next chapter…only one left to go! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! 

"Jackie are you ready?" Fez asked sweetly still feeling bad about what he said.

"Yes Fezzy I'm ready!" She answered is a sugary tone. Fez motioned for Donna to answer.

"Well Eric's favorite movie is Star wars, and in his head he would consider it TV because he's an idiot so that's what I think he put." Donna guessed. Eric smiled and showed his paper that said _Star Wars. _The couple hugged and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay Jackie…" Fez said still smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Umm, Charlie's Angels?" She guessed sounding unsure. Hyde sighed and showed his paper that said _The Price is Right _in his messy handwriting. Suddenly Jackie leapt on top of him and showered his face with kisses.

"Jackie, ah you know you got it wrong don't you?" Donna said as she continued to hug Hyde.

"I don't care! Steven I love you so much!" She exclaimed kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I don't get it, they got it WRONG." Kelso said to himself.

"Awe but they're so cute, can we give them a point anyway?" Brook asked.

"What? No!" Eric shouted. Finally Jackie stopped kissing Hyde and everyone looked at her for an explanation.

"What?" She asked as if she had no idea why they were looking at her.

"You are crazy." Fez told her matter of factly.

"Am not, I just appreciate Stevens love for the best show in the world." She said to them.

"Yeah, let the woman appreciate." Hyde said smirking as he wrapped his arm around her. Then he mouthed to the rest of the group, _she's crazy. _

"Hey, save the appreciation for tonight when you're alone." Donna scolded.

"Donna! Don't even think that! In my head all they do when they are alone is argue and play checkers." Eric said in denial.

"Silly boy, so young, so nieve." Fez laughed to himself.

"Checkers?" Hyde asked.

"Can you guys hurry up and finish the game, I'm bored and I wanna watch TV." Kelso whined causing everyone to roll his or her eyes.

"Kelso's right let's get back to the game. We only have one question left." Donna said.

"Oh and I get to ask it! Oh and it is a tie breaker too!" Fez clapped excitedly. The others rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Okay the last question is for Eric and Hyde…What is your girlfriends favorite holiday?" Fez asked. Jackie and Donna each quickly wrote something down and then hid their papers. Eric looked at Donna, then at his hands, then back at Donna, and then at Fez. Of course none of these gave him the answer. Hyde stole a glance at Jackie who gave him a sweet, almost shy smile that was enough to let him know the answer.

"Okay, times up!" Fez chimed.

"Hyde, what is Jackie's favorite holiday." Fez asked.  
"That's a loaded question." Eric said.

"I thought she loved them all." Kelso mused.

"Veterans Day." Hyde finally spoke. The others stared at him in shock.

"What? There aren't even any presents on Veterans Day!" Kelso exclaimed.

"And it's only barley a holiday!" Eric piped up.

"Yeah well it's my holiday you mean people you!" Jackie spoke up showing her paper that read _Veterans Day. _Hyde smirked and gave her a kiss while the others grumbled about cheating.

"Now why would Jackie pick Veterans Day?" Fez questioned.

"Oh! I know why, that is when she and Hyde had their very first date!" Fez announced.

"Oh yeah and Hyde punched that Chip guy!" Kelso added.

"That is so romantic!" Sang Brook.

"Yeah yeah, real sweet. Next!" Donna yelled feeling the pressure. If she and Eric got this right, the couples would have to answer another question as a tiebreaker. But if they got it wrong they would lose right then and there.

"Fine, but that really was very romantic." Fez said smiling at the couple.

"Fez." Donna warned.

"Okay, okay, calm down. You are so antsy, it reminds me of the time when you were supposed to get married to Eric and you though something might go wrong and then it did and-" He started to ramble but was quickly stopped by Eric's punch to the arm.

"Owe! You son of a Bitch." Fez whined as Eric shrugged. Before another question could be asked Betsy started to cry.

"Oh no, it's okay sweetie." Brook said gently. Betsy continued to cry as both Kelso and Betsy tried to calm her down. Jackie stood up and walked over to the child.  
"Mind if I try?" She asked.

"Go for it." Brook told her.

"Yeah, anything to get her to shut up." Kelso said causing her to cry even more.

"No, no daddy loves you pumpkin." He cooed as Brook handed Betsy to Jackie who rocked her gently.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl. She was always dressed in pretty pink clothes and had on shiny shoes. One her 6th Birthday her daddy bought her a unicorn. Her and the unicorn flew around the city all day long until finally the girl was too tired to fly anymore. The unicorn brought her home and she fell fast asleep." Jackie told the story in a gentle voice. Betsy gurgled and lazily shut her eyes.

"Wow, Jackie how did you? How did she? What's going on?" Eric asked.

"It's the same story my father used to tell me when I was little." She said handing Betsy back to Brook.

"Your dad told you stories?" Hyde asked.

"Okay, it was the same story he told the maids to tell me…works like a charm." She said smiling and sitting back down next to Hyde.

"You can say that again." Eric said still in awe of the fact that Jackie's story worked so well. Donna on the other hand looked upset.

"Works like a charm." Fez repeated.

"Thank you Fez." Eric said rolling his eyes.

"You are welcome. Now tell us Donna's favorite holiday before I miss I Dream of Jeanie." Fez commanded.

"Well I said that her favorite holiday was Christmas because there's mistle toe and presents and candy canes…what's not to love?" Eric said smiling as the others nodded. Everyone watched Donna to see if Eric was right or not. If he was…they still had a chance to win. If he wasn't then Jackie and Hyde would won remain Betsy god parents….what would happen?


	5. Another Day

This is the last chapter, I know it's sad. It's actually pretty short too…sorry about that but I didn't want to just add things for the sake of adding them I wanted it to be good. And don't worry this isn't the last you'll hear of me. I already have a few ideas for a new fic featuring none other than Jackie and Hyde and it'll be much like this one… I'll try and add humor and keep the characters like they are on the show. So look out for that…I'm thinking it'll be up in a week or two. Thanks for everyone that reveiwed I had a great time writing this!

"Thank you Fez." Eric said rolling his eyes.

"You are welcome. Now tell us Donna's favorite holiday before I miss I Dream of Jeanie." Fez commanded.

"Well I said that her favorite holiday was Christmas because there's mistle toe and presents and candy canes…what's not to love?" Eric said smiling as the others nodded.

"MMMM Candy Canes." Fez said to himself.

"Who the hell do you think your describing?" Donna yelled.

"Um, I'm sorry what?" Eric asked timidly.

"Mistle toe? Only Kelso would get excited about that. Presents…Jackie is the shallow one who values material things not me you moron. And candy? Do you think I'm foreign or something?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that I didn't get it right." He replied meekly.

"No!" She shouted showing her paper that said _Thanks Giving. _

"Turkey Day…interesting." Hyde added as Jackie smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"That is the holiday that we eat until the buttons on our pants break and people say things they are thankful for am I right?" Fez asked.

"Sure thing little buddy. I remember one Thanks Giving I ate at Jackie's and I ate so much that I threw up all over her dads Lincoln when he was driving me home." Kelso said laughing.

"That isn't funny Michael, my father was very upset. I couldn't get the new shoes I wanted for three days. And I had to help with the dishes that night, I couldn't even look at my cuticles after." She said shuddering as she remembered. The others rolled their eyes. No one spoke for a second simply because they ran out of things to say. I guess that's what Jackie's stories sometimes did.

"So we won right?" Hyde said finally. He was used to changing the subject when Jackie talked about something stupid. He even had to admit that he was glad he was used to it. He was glad he knew what to say and how to handle her. He was glad he knew her inside and out, from pink nail polish to strawberry lip gloss and everything in between.

"Why yes you did! Congratulations! And Jackie call me tonight about our dinner." Fez said clapping happily and whispering the last part.

"NO! This can't be happening!" Eric groaned.

"I hate you Eric Foreman!" Donna said punching him and walking out the door as the other chuckled to them selves.

"Great, no sex for at least two weeks! I hope you're all happy. Donnaaaa!" Eric said going after her.

"This is great, you guys are still Betsy's god parents." Brook exclaimed smiling.

"Hey, I made a good choice then when I picked them right?" Kelso asked Brook.

"Uh Huh." Brook nodded.

"Yes! Right on!" Kelso yelled before jumping up in excitement. It was a rare occasion when he was right about something. Especially something this important.

"I should get Betsy home. I'll see you guys later." Brook said exiting the basement after exchanging good-byes with the group. Betsy was a little fussy when she said goodbye to Jackie, it was apparent that even if Jackie and Hyde has lost the game Jackie would have been more of a godmother to Betsy than Donna.

"I'm going to the Hub to celebrate being right, you wanna come Fez?" Kelso asked.

"Buy me dinner?" He asked as Hyde and Jackie exchanged a roll of their eyes.

"We'll run out on the check." Kelso told him.

"Okay." Fez agreed happily. The two friends walked outside leaving Hyde and Jackie alone.

"So, we're the better couple." Hyde mused turning to face her completely.

"Yeah, scary." Jackie giggled.

"Wanna go prove how much better we are?" He asked her.

"How?" She said confused. He shook his head thinking of how cute she looked when she was confused. He had to stop thinking things like that…it just wasn't right. He was Steven Hyde, he ranted about the government, drank beer, burned people, and never even thought the word cute. What was he turning into? Dear god, if he started taking orders like Kelso did then he would shoot himself. He shook the thoughts out of his head and smiled. He was happy with the way things were and he didn't care if he used the word cute, as long as it stayed inside his head. He loved Jackie and that wasn'' anything to be ashamed of…she was hot.

"By making sure there isn't a place left in the basement that we haven't christened." He said smirking.

"Steven." She giggled as he brought his lips to hers and they met in a steamy kiss.

"I'm so glad we won." Jackie said pulling away.

"Me two…now shut up." Hyde murmured pulling her down on top of him and kissing her senseless. Yup it was just another day in the basement. One day the memories would fade as the days went by, but the feeling would remain and this would be why.

**The End**


End file.
